


The Noodle Adventures

by TheFoxofFiction



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree hunt, Family, Gen, Holiday, More tags will come as more chapters are added, Snow, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, This is sort of an Advent calendar, Winter, holiday baking, sympathetic deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/pseuds/TheFoxofFiction
Summary: So i decided to actually do this advent thingy, this will be a 5 part-ersone part posted on each advent 2nd Dec, 9th Dec, 16th Dec 23rd Dec and the last part on Christmas Eve 24th of DecJust some holiday fluff with the noodle and the others





	1. Advent 1st (2nd of December)

**Author's Note:**

> I suck and so the first day was one day late XD  
> Won't happen again! (i hope)

Snow was gently falling outside.

Created by Roman the moment it became December, making a thick gentle blanket of fluffy snow cover the landscape of the imagination and make icicles hang from the roof and window sills of the mind palace.

Deceit hated it.

The sound of laughter drifted up from the stairs filtering through the door, making him feel very alone in this new room.

His old room had been moved from the dark sides domain into the mind palace the moment Thomas knew about him, the same thing had happened to Virgil, but that didn’t stop the former dark side to stay with the dark sides whenever the light sides mainly Roman and in rare cases Logan got to much.

The room had grown in size and rearranged itself. Turning from a room only big enough for a desk and hard bed and a crooked and barely standing shelf and no windows, to the space it now had, now it was big enough for his bed, that was thrice as large as his old one and much softer, just the perfect he needed, a better desk, a window with a window seat overlooking the mind space along with the imagination. Two shelves full of trinkets and books covered one of the walls, and plants and posters was here and there. His ceiling was no longer full of cracks and missing plaster and the door was no longer losing it’s yellow paint in flakes, the light that had only been one hanging light bulb, with cold light that barely reached anything, was now a crystal crown that spread the light out evenly and with warmth.

The day was already bright from the snow and lights and it was moment like these he hated the window, even if the room was warmer now than before.

He grunted and pulled the blanket over his head. Deciding that he rather ignore the whole day completely.

Another wave of laughter came from downstairs and Deceit pursed his lips. he knew he had to get down sooner or later or Patton would drag him down to spend time with the “famILY” as the moral side called it

If he went down now the others would only become awkwardly silent, and he would most likely earn another glare from Virgil.

He huffed and rolled over to his back to stare up at the ceiling where some fairy lights blinked back at him. his stomach decided for him as it gave away a loud demand of sustenance.

He sat up and glared at the wall and the mannequin that held his clothes in the corner along with his cape and hat. he was not in the mood to put on a front this day and decided to just go downstairs, grab a bowl of cereal and then return to his room. In Order to bother as little “family” time as possible.

The moment he opened the door he was met by the smell of hot chocolate and roasted marshmallows, making him blep before he forced his tongue back into his mouth.

What he hadn’t expected when he got down the stairs was to get hit straight in the face with a snowball that Roman had tried to throw at Virgil who was fighting his winter jacket and been about to go out again.

A shiver shook his body and he heard Patton give away a frightened gasp as the half melted snowball fell to the floor with a splat.

“care to tell, WHY there’s balls of death thrown inside?!” Deceit snapped as he summoned a towel to dry his face with and to get the snow away.

“I am  _ so _ sorry Mister Hisser.” Roman said before he snorted “I was aiming at Virgil.”

“You sure  **can** throw straight.” Deceit grumbled as he made the towel vanish into thin air

“No snowballs inside the house!” Logan shouted from outside striking Roman in the back of the head with a snowball of his own, causing the creative side to stumble forward and fall over his own feet in their thick winter boots causing him to fall face first into the snow with a screech. Virgil and Deceit burst out laughing at the sight as Patton walked over to Roman to make sure he was okay.

Deceit huffed as Virgil closed the door, making the cold air stay outside as the inside of the mind palace warmed up again. Deceit, walked into the kitchen and made himself some cereal. He sent a look out the window in the kitchen to see how Patton had made a gigantic snowball and was chasing Roman and Virgil with is while Logan was working on making the bottom roll of a snowman, or a snow fort, Deceit wasn’t sure.

He couldn’t help but smile at them and their antics.

The big snowball Patton held ended up hitting him in the head when he dropped it due to Roman hitting him in the face with a snowball. Deceit chuckled and shook his head before he sat down in the living room to eat and started the tv to watch cartoons on Netflix.

In the end he hadn’t had the energy to move back to his room so instead he had grabbed one of the blankets and wound it around him as he continued to watch the tv, having summoned himself a bag of granola.

He jolted when the door opened and the other sides stumbled inside, drenched and laughing.

“Ahhh! cold cold cold, i can’t feel my feet.” Virgil stammered out between clattering teeth as he removed his winter gear and walked into the living room, he stopped when he caught sight of Deceit, and the two looked at each other for a moment before Virgil huffed and stalked over before plopping down on the couch near the corner, Deceit returned his attention to the tv but he screeched and scrambled away when a pair of freezing cold feet suddenly was placed under his tights.

“GIVE A DUDE SOME WARNING FIRST!” Deceit cried while Virgil stared at him, before he snorted and then burst out laughing.

“Y-Your face!” he wheezed as he curled up there he was laughing so hard he was crying. Deceit hissed at him and curled up under the blanket again.

This time he was ready when Virgil stuck his feet under him again in order to get them warm. Roman and Logan soon entered and joined them on the couch. Deceit was confused as to why none of them had spoken about not wanting him there.

Logan had turned his attention to reading while Roman sent a look at the tv and then stared at Deceit with wide eyes.

“I knew i wasn’t the only one who watched that serie!” he cried grabbing the blanket Deceit was in. “What do you think? who is your favourite character?!”

Deceit gaped at him.

“I- uh?” Patton was the one who came to his salvation. with a brick with five mugs of hot chocolate with marshmallows and whipped cream and cacao powder sprinkled on top along with some chocolate flakes.

“Here you go, kiddos.” Patton said as he handed one cup to Virgil, Roman and Deceit. “and here’s one for you too Logan.” Patton smiled as he handed it over, before taking his own and sitting down on the couch where there were space.

Deceit stared down at this cup, before he tentatively took a sip and he pretty much melted into the couch from how delicious it was.

The others talked a bit as the cartoon continued to play and Deceit smiled to himself.

Maybe “FamILY” time wasn’t so bad.

Outside the front porch five snowmen stood, one with a tie, one with cat-ears and another with a crown, one with coal as eye shadow and the last one with a hat. all five of them held hands.


	2. Advent 2nd (9th of December)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two!  
> holiday baking

Deceit was deep in the zone as he worked, keeping track of the lies Thomas told and the things he believed were true while also making future excuses if asked about said lie, or any good excuses for other times if they might need them. He also checked over the state in the dark sides domain to make sure the dark sides didn’t try anything to get to Thomas, they were hidden for a reason after all and he was the gatekeeper to make sure they didn’t reveal themselves to Thomas without his knowledge.

A couple knocks on his door snapped him out of his concentration and he looked up from his desk blinking, as another serie of knocks made him spin in the office chair to face the door, from the sound of things the one knocking had done it for a while.

“What?!” he called, the easiest way to not get stuck in the yes or no territory.

The door opened a crack and Patton poked his head inside smiling brightly.

“Heya kiddo, I was just wondering if you wanted to help me bake some saffron buns and make some gingerbread cookies, and maybe try making a gingerbread house with me?” the moral side asked with sparkling eyes.

Deceit blinked at him before he grasped the question he hadn’t been ready for, as far as he knew Patton only baked with the other light sides, even if he had caught sight of Deceit he never asked the dark side if he wanted to help.

“Why?” Deceit asked with a confused tone before he was able to stop himself, bewilderment written all over his face.   


“Well… I wanted to spend some time with you is all.” Patton smiled, Deceit squinted at him at the half truth and Patton sighed sile falling a bit “Logan was busy, and Roman is out winter questing in the imagination and won’t come back until dark, and Virgil wanted to sleep... and baking alone is not as fun... so… do you wanna help?” The puppy eyes Patton threw into the mix, was not what did Deceit in, nope not at all, they played no part in that... and even if they did he was  **never** gonna admit it.

“No.” he huffed as he got up from the chair, while Patton at the same time squealed happily and grinned from ear to ear while making a little happy dance.

The moment Deceit was within reach Patton grabbed him by the arm and dragged him down towards the kitchen. Deceit yelped and stumbled after the moral side to keep up.   
  


Deceit just stared at the kitchen, Patton had already gathered everything they would need on the counter along with bowls, measuring cups, pans and the cut-outs for the gingerbread figures.

“You… haven’t been busy...” Deceit mumbled as he stared at everything as Patton clapped his hands summoning aprons on both of them.

Patton’s was light blue full of cats and dogs along with the text  _ Everyday I’m Trufflin’ _ . Deceit jolted and looked down at his own apron that was white and yellow checkered with the word  _ Impasta _ on it.

Deceit looked back to Patton and raises his eyebrow before he smiled.

“You and your puns…” he chuckled.

“Not as if you don’t do puns yourself, kiddo, I have seen the end card of  _ Can LYING be good _ , you know.” Patton said with a smirk. Laughing as Deceit blushed.

“Whatever… pop-tart.” Patton gasped loudly

“ _ You gave a dad themed nickname _ !” he squealed in a pitched voice, before he hugged Deceit tight making the deceitful side screech “I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, KIDDO!”

“ _ GAAAH _ ! LET ME GO THIS INSTANT!”

-

Virgil had tried to sleep. And he had actually managed a nap, but now he lay awake scrolling through the hell that was currently Tumblr, chuckling as the fanders said they were going to Myspace instead.

He jolted and almost fell of his bed when a loud screech came from downstairs.

Virgil grabbed his phone and scrambled to get to the door and threw it open, only to be met by the scent of saffron buns and gingerbread, he blinked before he remembered the screech and scrambled down the stairs to make sure no one was dying.

“WHO DIED?!” Virgil shouted as he slid to a halt in the doorway to the kitchen, hair rumpled and hoodie almost falling of him, his eye shadow was darker than normal due to his heightened anxiety. 

the sight that greeted him made him drop his jaw and he just stared.

“What..?” he gaped out

“Kiddo!” Patton cried out happily when he caught sight of him grinning, flour on his face and shoulders and gingerbread dough sticking to his cheek and apron and a icing bag in his hands.

Deceit turned around from there he stood with his back to the door, powdered sugar coating his hair and face, along with icing painting his scaled cheek.

his cloak and hat having been left in his room when Patton dragged him down to help with baking.

“I thought you were awake...” Deceit said surprised as he squinted at Virgil.

“I managed to sleep for a bit… but... who screamed?” Virgil asked and crossed his arms eye shadow getting less intense.

“The icing was very warm...” Deceit grumbled and looked away, letting his flour dusty fingers touch, gloves gone to keep them from getting dirty, which revealed his scales that was on both hands, but more on the left one than the right.

“Wait… that was you? I could have sworn that was Princy.” Deceit blushed and grumbled something under his breath, while Virgil snickered.

Patton smiled at both of them, happy his kiddos got along before he beamed brightly.

“Virgil! Do you wanna join us baking? we got some more gingerbread dough left!” he said like a happy puppy who caught sight of their person.

“Sure, soda-pop.” Virgil said and smiled. Patton gasped dramatically again before he gave away a pitched squeal at the nickname and quickly summoned a apron for Virgil as well, on it stood the words  _ May the fork be with you _ . Virgil looked down at the purple apron and chuckled.

  
  


When Logan came downstairs was it to the sight of Patton, Deceit and Virgil working on decorating a gingerbread house and figures. while the saffron buns sat on the counter to cool. Logan smiled and couldn’t help chuckle at the offended look and hiss Deceit gave Virgil when the taller side smeared more glazing on Deceit’s face.

“How is it going?” Logan asked as he entered the kitchen. Patton looked up sending a small swarm of flour falling from his hair and he grinned.

“It’s going great! the kiddos really helped.”

“I see, that’s good, do you want me to put the saffron buns away?” Logan asked pointing to the curled buns with raisins.

“Yes please, but leave some out, will you Logan?”

“Very well.” Logan said and smiled as he started to gather the buns in plastic bags to put in the freezer.

When that was done he clapped his hands and turned to look at the others who were putting the finishing touches on the house before Virgil put a layer of powdered sugar over everything to represent snow.

“Now when that is done with, off with you to the bathroom to get cleaned up, and i will clean things here.”

A small water war broke out amongst them in the bathroom before they cleaned themselves free of icing, flour and powdered sugar and gingerbread dough.

-

When Roman came home a while after dark he stomped his shoes free from snow before he took them off and entered the living room where the others were gathered, appearing to be playing a game of uno.

“Oh! Hey Roman! diners is in the refrigerator so you just have to reheat it, and there’s one saffron bun for you.” Roman grinned as he quickly fixed his food, as he did so he couldn’t help but snort when Deceit threw a take 4 cards on top of the pile making Virgil have to grab more cards.

“OH MY GOD YOU DAMNED SNAKE! STOOOP!” Virgil cried as he struggled to hold all the cards in his hands. Deceit laughed and stuck out his tongue. causing Virgil to hiss and swear revenge.

To say the game ended in chaos was an understatement.

Logan had an urge to remove the game completely from Thomas mind.


	3. Advent 3rd (16th of December)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 3  
> christmas tree hunt and decorations

Deceit shoved his hands, covered by thick gloves, into the pockets of the winter jacket that was the outer layer of the 5 layers of clothes Patton had put on him along with a thick warm scarf and a hat that covered his ears.

He borrowed his head deeper into the scarf as he stomped on the snowy ground, thick winter boots wrapping around his feet with 3 socks on and a pair of thermo pants over his normal pants and a pair of warm undergarments, on anyone else Patton might have gone overboard, but for Deceit it was the right amount of layers to keep the deceitful side from getting too cold in the snow and cold winter air, considering that he was half snake and had trouble getting body heat.

“Why are we out here again?” Deceit asked with a grumble, not sure why he was dragged along on the christmas tree hunt that Roman has brought them on. “Why not just conjure a tree inside?”

“But that’s no fun!” Roman called from the front turning so he was walking backwards to be able to look at the others. “Nothing is as fun as finding the perfect fir to have as the christmas tree.” Roman boasted with a grin, along with a dramatic pose.

“Is he always like this?” Deceit asked Virgil once Roman turned his back to them again.

Virgil was wearing thick layers of winter clothes as well, but not as many layers as Deceit. He huffed as he looked to the scaly side.

“He’s usually worse, if i didn’t know any better I’d say he’s trying to not scare you off.”

“What?” Deceit blinked and stopped walking, Virgil continued to walk causing Deceit to jog up to Virgil’s side “What do you mean by that?!” Virgil only snickered in response behind his black and purple scarf.

the christmas tree hunt was a tradition the sides had been doing as long as they could remember, Virgil had complained the first time he was dragged along, but one sad look from Patton made him keep the remarks to a minimum just grumbling under his breath most of the time. and now Deceit was part of the celebration as well. and he had more reasons to complain about the snow than Virgil did.

  
  


“We’re here!” Roman suddenly shouted from the top of a hill, when the others reached him they were before a big plane of land filled with firs in all sizes, all from tall thin ones to small thick ones to mixes of tall and thick and short and thin, most had a thin layer of snow on them compared to the thick layer of snow that covered the ground around them.

“Okay everyone, let’s spread out and find the best christmas tree.” Roman called as he took off

“ROMAN! IT CAN NOT BE TO TALL! WE DO NOT WANT A REPEAT OF LAST TIME YOU BROUGHT A TOO BIG TREE HOME!” Logan hollored after the creative side

“What?! Patton can just raise the ceiling again!” Romna whined back

“Thomas got a headache the entire holiday!” Logan snapped back causing Roman to pout.

  
  


In the end Patton decided to drag Virgil and Deceit along to hunt for the best christmas tree.

Deceit didn’t get it, what was so special about a tree.

He had been trying to figure out how to ask as he watched how Virgil seemingly uninterested in the hunt pointed out a few trees to Patton, who quickly summoned a bit of coloured rope to bind to the branches so they didn’t forget which one of the tree amongst all of them they had chosen.

  
  


the sun was getting low when they all gathered to check out the trees they found and choose which one to bring home.

Deceit had offhandedly pointed out one tree and in the end it was to his surprise the one the others choose as well, so with Roman conjuring an axe the fir was quickly chopped down and pulled back to the mind palace.

Before the tree was brought in Logan made Virgil make sure it was free of snow and animals, while he himself went to get the christmas tree foot.

Deceit had unwrapped himself from the winter gear and was now on the couch where he felt the least out of the way as Roman and Virgil carried the tree inside and put it in the foot, Roman let go and backed until he could see if the tree stood straight, the only straight thing in the entire mind palace, while Logan fastened the clamps to the trunk of the fir to keep it from falling over, before he filled the foot with water.

Patton bounced down the stairs with several bags and boxes of decorations and soon the whole tree was a sight to behold, sparkling like freshly fallen snow and crystals, Roman puffed up in pride while Logan nodded with a pleased smile. Virgil had a small smile on his lips as well, before he turned to look at Deceit to find how the former darkside was staring at the tree as if trollbound.

Virgil gently elbowed Patton in the side making the moral side blink from the tree to give Virgil a confused look.

“Take a look at Deceit.” he said with a smile, Patton sent a look over to Deceit and had to bite his lip to keep from squealing to loudly at the sight.

Patton then realised a thing and quickly grabbed Virgil by the arm before hurrying up to Deceit.

“Dee! help us decorate the house!” Patton called loudly, snapping Deceit out of the trance he seemed to have ended up in.

When the clock chimed 20 was the whole mind palace decorated with christmas decorations. Logan had been the one to make dinner, seemingly as Patton had his hands full in making Deceit and Virgil help decorate the house with him.

Roman took everything in when they were done and grinned and gave them a thumbs up.

  
  
  


Later that evening Deceit could still be found curled up on the couch under a warm plaid staring at the christmas tree with wonder, Virgil moved over and sat down on the couch next to him stretched out with a content sigh.

“Not so bad, huh?” Virgil asked with a small smirk.

“It looks absolutely horrible.” Deceit answered absentmindedly.

“Just wait until the christmas presents ends up under it, it will look even better.” Deceit jolted and turned to stare at Virgil.

“Oh god-” he suddenly choked out. Virgil gave him a slightly worried look only to yelp when Deceit grabbed his arms and shook him “What do i give them?! what do they even like?! What do i do!?”

“Whoa whoa, calm down you scaly idiot. I’m the one who’s job is to stress over that kind of stuff.”

“But what do i do?”

“Just- Patton will love whatever you give him, Logan do like puzzles and Roman things for his creativity, but you could try asking them yourself to see what they want.” Virgil said as he got Deceit to stop shaking him.

“What about you then?” Deceit asked only causing Virgil to blink

“I mean… I don’t know, I haven’t really thought about it much...” Virgil said and scratched the back of his head. Deceit sighed and slumped on the couch, a stressed look on his face. “But hey, you will be fine, it’s only like 8 days till christmas, you got got of time to figure out what to get us.”

Deceit only pouted in return before he huffed and looked back to the christmas tree, that had a mix of all of their colour schemes, but in a way that harmonised them.


	4. Advent 4th (23rd of December)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 4  
> present making and lies causing a noodle to become over tired

Deceit was woken up from his warm, cozy, very comfortable sleeping moment by the feeling of a lie being told, he grunted and burrowed his face into the pillow, before he turned his head to see the time on his watch. The moment he saw the numbers he groaned again, who the heck was awake at 6 in the morning?!

no wait… he knew who it was... 

he was with the light sides now…

that only left one suspect

Glasses tie boy.

Deceit frowned, why would he lie?

Logan rarely lied, sure he constantly lied about not having feelings, but Deceit had grown used to that nudge after the first month, he had tried to make Logan open up about them, all of them had, but so far nothing’s worked. he had even tried to be objective about it, knowing Logan didn’t like all the mushy feelings.

Deceit pushed himself up on his elbows, what date was it, he almost choked on his tongue when he saw that it was the 23:rd of December.

Christmas was tomorrow…   
Between keeping tabs on all the lies Thomas said to keep the presents he got his family and friends secret and trying to come up with ideas on what he was to give the sides he hadn’t had time … and he still had no idea what to give the others!

_ Shit shit shit shit shit. _

Deceit scrambled off the bed when the shock left him, fully awake and hurried over to his clothes and changed, foregoing the hat before he left his room.

When he came downstairs Logan wasn’t alone as Patton had joined him. 

Deceit spend the breakfast time to try and decipher what the others wanted, while also when alone with one of the others ask what they had made or bought for the others to get some ideas, but also to not end up with a duplicated gift.

Then the headache from all the lies came… and Deceit quickly retired to his room after “borrowing” some of Roman’s crafting tools… and started some music to try and get the nudges and pulls of the lies the sides spoke about what their gifts were. He still wasn’t sure what to make for the others, but he better get started before his time ran out.

During dinner he was barely able to sit up straight, to many lies to keep track of, he could no longer tell them apart, and he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not.

When dinner was over he hurried back to his room, only walking into a wall once.

Virgil had helped him get back to his room, But Deceit had slammed the door in his face and yelled a thanks when they got there. Virgil had just squinted at the door before he shrugged and left.

*

Deceit yawned as he fixed the last touch on the others present. he quickly wrapped them up in yellow present paper and put a name on each present. 

It was late when he went downstairs with the four presents, stopping at the last step to look at the tree, swaying a bit at the sight of the different sized packages in colourful wrapping under the christmas tree. Virgil had been right, the presents made it look more amazing.

Deceit gently placed his presents to the pile before slumping back to sit on the floor, having no energy to stand up.

“What are you doing here snake? I thought you went to sleep hours ago.” a voice spoke behind him. Deceit slowly turned his head and blinked at the purple and black blur.

“Nah… had to fixssssss… presssssentsssssss...” Deceit slurred.

“You are over tired from all the lies… let’s get you back to bed.” Virgil said as he moved over helping Deceit to his feet, the shorter side swayed before he slumped against Virgil.

“You’re ssssssssssso warm...” Deceit mumbled and snuggled even closer.

“Ooooookay, it’s way past your bedtime, you are getting cuddly. Let’s move D.” Virgil said with a small chuckle as he started to drag the deceitful side along up the stairs and towards his room.

Roman appeared from the bathroom a toothbrush in his mouth and he looked at them, before he removed it, foam still around his mouth

“Snake okay?” he asked as Virgil stumbled when Deceit suddenly leaned away from him before Virgil caught him.

“He’s overtired from keeping track of all the lies… it’s nothing new, it always happens around this time of year.” Virgil explained. Roman nodded.

“Well, should probably get the smol noodle to bed, then, he seems to be eyeing the carped on the floor way to intensely.”

“I will ssssssssssssnap your kneesssssssssss and yesssssssss the floor lookssssssssssssss veeeeeeeeeery comfortable...” Deceit mumbled as his knees started to bend before Virgil hoised him up again.

“You are not sleeping on the floor, snake face. Let’s get you to bed.” and with that he continued to drag Deceit towards the liars room.

Deceit was softly snoring by the time Virgil got the yellow door open. Virgil felt a smile of endearment grow on his lips when he saw the remaining crafting material on Deceit’s desk.

“You’ve worked hard, i’m proud of you, now.” Virgil gently lowered Deceit onto his bed and moved one hand to scratch the scales, making the side give away a low purring like noise and lean into the touch. “get some sleep, noodz… you’ve earned it.”

Virgil did catch the small smile and blep on Deceit’s face when he left the room and closed the door. He had forgotten how nice it could be having the former dark side close, he had forgotten how much of a dork he was.


	5. Christmas (24th of December)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 5 the last part

Soft snores left Deceit as he lied sprawled like a starfish in his bed, blankets half kicked to the floor and pyjamas Virgil had changed him to with a snap of his fingers warm and cozy.  
the door to his room opened slowly and a giggly Patton peeked inside before he nodded and gently closed the door before he sneaked over to the other doors to check on the others. When he was sure they were all asleep still he sneaked downstairs to prepare the best christmas breakfast ever. he had even fiddled with Logan’s alarm clock to make so that the logical side slept one hour longer than normal, Patton hoped Logan wouldn’t be too mad at him for that…  
Patton pouted, before he shook his head and quickly fixed what he would need, pancakes batter, freshly baked fluffy bread, eggs, and so much more.

He had gotten everything ready when he heard people come down the stairs.  
“MERRY CHRISTMAS!” Patton cheered. Roman and Virgil looked back at him. Virgil rubbing the side of his eye and yawning and Roman wearing a sparkling smile, almost blinding Virgil with it.  
“Good morning and merry christmas to you too padre.” Roman said with a grin as he walked into the kitchen.  
“Where’s Logan?” Virgil asked in another yawn as he sat down. “Also merry crisis to you too Patton.”  
“Kiddo...” Patton pouted.

Loud thudding steps then was heard above.  
“You… changed his alarm clock's time… didn’t you” Virgil said with a pointed finger. Patton gave a nod and shrugged at the same time.  
“I thought you learned since last time!” Roman gasped. Patton gave a sheepish smile  
“Not really...” twin groans was all the moral side got in reply.

the stomping traveled down the stairs and soon Logan appeared in the doorway all prime and propper, Patton gave him a small smile.  
“Merry christmas Logan...”  
“By your greeting i now know you were the one to make my alarm clock go one hour late.”  
“...Sorry about that..” Patton said, not really sorry.

Moments later Deceit appeared, still half asleep.  
“...You called?” he mumbled rubbing at his eye. Logan sent Patton a pointed glare only making Patton give a sheeping smile.  
“Merry christmas Dee kiddo.” Patton said. Deceit blinked tiredly before he mumbled something in reply moving over to sit down at the table to eat.

The breakfast passed without trouble, expect Deceit almost face planting his pancakes two times before Virgil managed to wake him.

Once breakfast was over the sides played some games, going to spend some time with Thomas before he went to his parents to celebrate and to give him their christmas wishes.

When they got back they gathered before the christmas tree to give and receive their gifts.  
Patton was bouncing there he sat on the floor.  
“Okay who wanna start?” Logan asked, it was silent before Virgil quickly gave them his presents.  
“I rather get this over with before i start second guessing everything.” he said in a rush.  
“Then i’ll start.” Patton said with a beam as he started to open the present Virgil gotten for him. the package was in a purple present paper with a light blue ribbon, and the traditional square. Patton fought with the paper for a while before he opened the box and gasped when he saw that it was a stuffed toy in the form of a blue cat.  
“Oh my god I LOVE IT!” Patton squealed as he pushed his present into his face to try and muffle his squeals. Virgil beamed.  
“That’s- Uh- Good.” he managed to get out. Logan went next, opening his heavy package, Logan gave away a gasp when he saw that it was a book.  
“Oh a gasp and gape of awe, good job stormcloud.” Roman said with a grin while Logan just hugged the book close.  
“I- Thank you, Virgil.” Logan said giving Virgil a nod. Virgil nodded back with a small smile. Roman went next and the screech he gave away when he saw the disney posters made Virgil snort.  
Deceit looked down at his present and hesitantly opened it.

Virgil was gnawing on his thumbnail as he watched Deceit open the present, he was a bit worried, would Deceit like it, what if he hated it?!  
The moment Deceit opened the box the present was in he dropped it, a soft gasp leaving his lips before he gingerly picked up a long wheat bag in the form of a corn snake.  
“I despite it...” Deceit said with a thick voice as he hugged the snake close. Virgil sighed in relief.

The next one to give out his gifts was Logan, and he got Roman a new supplies of crafting materials. Patton got a bag of dog and cat stickers. Virgil got a new pair of headphones, since his old ones had broken on one side, and Deceit got a pair of new gloves, in a softer material that wouldn't irritate his scales on his hands.

Roman was next, and gave Patton a photo album filled with pictures of all of them, even Deceit was in there, it would never grow out of room for new pictures, but never grow bigger either, some of his magic put into the item. Logan got a key, he had been a bit confused and sad about it at first before Roman told him it lead to an observatory he created in the imagination that could see the stars no matter what time of day it was. Virgil got a bunch of Cd’s of his favourite bands. To Deceit, Roman gave him a new cape and hat, more dramatic than the old ones. Deceit loved them.

Patton gave all the sides their favorite type of sweet. Virgil got raisin cookies, all to Roman’s horror, Roman got his favourite chocolate chip cookies with tiny marshmallows. Logan got his thumbprint cookies with crofters as the jam. and Deceit got a pile of brownies with chunks of chocolate in them. everyone loved their gifts and Patton beamed at all of them.

And last it was Deceit, he quickly handed the presents over mumbling in a rush that he hadn’t had time to do something too big, and that it probably looked like shit.  
Patton was the first one to open his present revealing a small paper figure looking like him, with a small black and white puppy in his arms and a big smile on his lips.  
a sob left him before he threw himself at Deceit hugging the side close.  
“I LOVE IT!” he sobbed out. Deceit sent Virgil a panicking look but all he could read on Virgil’s face was a ‘I told you so’ look.  
Logan opened his next to find a similar figure like Patton’s, but his held a book under his arm and was having a proud smile on his lips. Logan smiled.  
“This is ama- adequate.” Logan said halting on the word he has been about to say in a moment of heightened feelings.  
Roman gasped dramatically when he saw his little figure, it was wearing a crown and holding the katana in a dramatic pose.  
“I love it.” he gasped “It’s almost as perfect as me!” Virgil just chuckled and shook his head before he opened his, to reveal not the angsty figure he had expected but someone that looked more sure of themselves and had a smirk on their lips.  
“You… D...” Virgil said looked at Deceit. who only shrugged the best he could with Patton still hugging him. “Thanks.” Virgil said with a smile. Patton let go of Deceit to sit down on his own spot again, holding the paper figure close.

“Is that all of them?” Logan asked sending a look under the tree to find the space empty, the others started to stand up, gathering their presents, only Deceit stayed on the floor, contemplating something as he worried his lower lip. “So it would seem, then I will get the trash away-”  
“Wait!” Deceit suddenly said twiddling his thumbs.  
“Yes, kiddo?” Patton asked the others watched him with concerned looks.  
“There… is not one more thing… I.. uh.. There isn’t something i don’t wanna tell you. But i have known how to bring it up and-”  
“It’s okay, take your time.” Logan gently put in.  
“Yeah, whatever it is, we will be here for you.” Virgil said sinking down on his knees on the floor.  
Deceit worried his lip again before he took a deep breath.  
“It’s… not my name...” he said.  
“You could use the band aid technice. just rip it off..” Virgil said with a crooked smile when Deceit looked up at him through his fringe.

Deceit took another deep breath before he closed his eyes  
“My name isn’t Sham!” he cried out before he seemed to shrink in on himself as he send a look at the others.  
“...Sham?” Logan said slowly as if trying to work out the pronunciation.  
“But… that doesn’t end with either an An or an On not even an Il...” Patton said in a confused tone. Deceit sighed.  
“That name is pretty nice.” Roman said “It’s dramatic.”  
“Not all that dramatic Roman… but it’s a nice name.”

Deceit smiled up at them. Patton clapped his hands together  
“Of all the gifts, I think Sham trusting us with his name is the best one.” Patton said and beamed before he pulled Deceit up and hugged him close. “GROUP HUG!” Patton yelled  
“Patton… we are right here.” Logan sighed but he didn’t object and soon all of them was in a big group hug before the christmas tree.

*

Thomas wasn’t sure why he felt so happy, but the smile on his lips wouldn’t leave, he would have to ask Patton about it later, right now, he would enjoy his time with his family.


End file.
